


In Possession of the Facts

by Bunnywest



Series: Suit 'Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Scott adds two and two and gets nine and a half, Stetopher Week 2018, Suit verse, Werewolf Reveal, prompt: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Scott's only trying to take care of Stiles. It's just a shame that he's so far off base he's not even in the ballpark.





	In Possession of the Facts

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stetopher prompt "demons."  
> I don't even know, guys. It was meant to be 500 words of Scott getting hold of the wrong end of the stick and it kinda grew....  
> Set in Suit 'Verse, after Stiles has taken the bite, and Scott and Kira have had their baby girl.

 

Stiles is barely in the door from work when he gets a text from Scotty.

**Broke down. Kira can’t come. Can you collect me?**

He sighs and tells Peter,“ Gotta go get Scott. He’s broken down.“ He quickly texts back, and Scott sends him an address. Stiles frowns when he sees it. “He’s broken down in the middle of the industrial area.”

“Are you sure he’s not pranking you?” Peter asks.

Stiles shakes his head. “Pretty sure I still have to get him back after he signed me up for those Cat Fact of the Day texts. I still haven’t managed to get them to unsubscribe me. ”

Peter laughs quietly. “We’ll get him back, I told you I’d help. Are you going to change before you go?”

“Nah. I’ll be back in twenty.” Stiles grabs the keys to his new jeep, a gift from Peter to celebrate Stiles mastering his wolf. He gives Peter a quick kiss and heads out. It doesn’t take him long to get to the address, and he pulls up next to Scott’s car, the only one there. The place is deserted, and Stiles wonders what the hell Scott was doing out here.  He steps out of the car, but Scott’s nowhere to be seen. Stiles can hear his heartbeat though, courtesy of his wolf hearing. “Scotty? You there?” 

He steps closer to Scott’s truck to look in the windows, vaguely registering something crunching beneath his shoes. It’s then that he hears footsteps as Scott appears from where he’s apparently been hiding behind his truck and skitters backwards, clutching a bucket of what looks like water.  Stiles can hear Scott’s heart absolutely thundering in his chest, and his eyes are wide. Scott looks…scared? “Scott? What’s up, man?”

“I’m sorry, Stiles, I have to do this.” Scott’s hands are shaking as he suddenly hurls the water over Stiles, while shouting at the top of his lungs, _“The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!”_

 _“What the fuck, Scott?”_  Stiles takes a few steps forwards, irritated beyond belief. “This isn’t funny! I stole this tie off Peter and it’s silk. He’ll be pissed if you’ve ruined it. What gives?”

Scott watches as Stiles continues to walk forward, his eyes wide. He tosses the last of the water over Stiles. “I cast you out, unclean spirit!”

Stiles stops dead as the water hits him square in the face. It’s fucking cold, and whatever this is, he’s not having it. If it is a prank, it’s a pretty shitty one.

“Ha! It worked! You’re trapped! Get out, unclean spirit!” Scott crows when Stiles stills. “The power of Christ – wait no! Stay inside the circle, demon!” he demands, as Stiles starts walking towards him again.

Stiles looks down and sure enough, he can see a circle of white powder on the ground, patches of it dissolving in the water.  He’s just outside the circle. “Scott, is that – is that _salt?_ Are you seriously trying to trap me in a salt circle right now? Have you been watching Supernatural on your own again?”

“It’s for your own good, Stiles. Just, stay with me okay? Don’t let the demon take over.”

Stiles blinks, a horrible suspicion forming in his mind. “Scott,” he soothes, using the tone of voice he’s perfected for angry customers, the one that practically drips with reassurance that _everything will be fine, let’s all calm down_. “Scott, why do you think I’ve been possessed by a demon?”

Scott’s still twitchy, but he’s stopped yelling lines from the exorcist, at least. “There’s something up with you, Stiles. Your – your eyes, I saw them change color twice the other night, when you were holding Eva.” Stiles cringes  at the reminder. Scott’s daughter had been fussing, and Stiles had flashed gold eyes at her in an effort to keep her entertained. He's done it before, and she normally loves it. But he didn’t think Scott had seen.  “You keep sniffing all the time, like an animal, ” Scott continues. Stiles cringes again. He’s been trying to be subtler about scenting, but it gets away from him sometimes.  “You’ve changed, since Vermont. I think when you were away, you were possessed.” 

And that, that’s… so Scott, that Stiles can’t help it. He bursts out laughing. Gods, he loves his brother. Only Scott would suspect Stiles of being demon possessed and _still_ think it was a good idea to lure Stiles to an abandoned parking lot and exorcise him on his own. When he finally stops laughing, Scott’s still standing there warily, holding up an honest to god crucifix. “Stiles, you in there, buddy?”

That starts Stiles giggling again. “Scotty, I love you man, but you’re an idiot. If I was demon - possessed, I would have snapped you like a twig by now. Hang on, I gotta call Peter.” Stiles pulls his cell out and dials Peter, because hilarity aside, this is serious. “Hey, love. Yeah, got here. There’s, um, there’s a problem. Scott just tried to trap me in a salt circle and dumped a bucket of possibly holy water over me because he thinks a demon’s possessed me. Apparently, he saw me flash my eyes at the baby.”

“And why would you have done that, sweetheart?”

“Because she was fussy? And she likes it. It settles her.”

“Oh, so this is something you’ve done before? Risked exposing what we are to entertain an infant?” Peter’s voice is deceptively calm. Shit.

“Only once or twice, and I didn’t think anyone saw. Anyway, what do we do? Do we tell Scott?”

“I don’t think we have any choice. And at least we know he can be trusted. Don’t tell him there though, you’ll give him a heart attack. Bring him home and we can explain. And Stiles? You and I will be talking about this.”

Part of Stiles cringes at the knowledge that Peter’s pretty pissed right now, but another part of him is relieved. He’s hated having to keep this secret from Scott. “See you soon. And I’m sorry, Peter.”

He hangs up with a sigh and finds Scott still watching him, looking slightly less terrified. Stiles takes a step forward, slow and easy. “I’m not possessed, Scott. But you’re right. Something did happen in Vermont. Come home with me and Peter will explain – it’s really best you hear it from him. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“What do you mean, something happened? What’s wrong with you?”

 Stiles frowns at his wet clothes. “Nothing’s wrong with me except that my idiot brother thinks I’m possessed, I’m wet, I’m fucking _freezing,_ and you just killed a hundred-dollar tie _.”_

Scott’s distracted by that. “Who the hell pays a hundred dollars for a _tie?_ ”

Stiles shrugs. “Peter. Anyway, meet you at our place and we’ll tell you everything.” Scott looks curious but he’s also hesitant, and Stiles can’t blame him. So he plays to Scott’s curiosity. He gets in the jeep, and before he drives away, he flashes his eyes at Scott. “Bet you fifty bucks you can’t figure it out before we get there,” he challenges, and drives off. When he looks in the rear vision mirror, Scott’s right behind him.

 

* * *

 

 Chris pulls into the driveway as Peter hangs up the phone, and as soon as he walks in the door Peter pulls him close and buries his face in Chris’s neck. He inhales deeply, letting the scent of Chris calm him, help his rein in his temper. Chris can probably tell that he’s angry, but he doesn’t ask. Peter truly appreciates it right now, because if he speaks he’s likely to go on a rant, and he really needs to stay calm.

He releases Chris once he feels better, and Chris raises his eyebrows in a silent question. “Scott thinks Stiles is demon possessed. He tried to trap Stiles is a salt circle and doused him with holy water. Our boy was careless and has been showing his eyes to the baby, and Scott saw.”

Chris hums thoughtfully. “So, we’re telling Scott?”

“He’s on his way over.” Peter takes a few deep, calming breaths. “ I’m not happy, Christopher. Stiles should know better. We’ll be having words later.”

“Later,” Chris confirms. “For now, we focus on telling Scott. And we’ve talked about this before - maybe it’s not a bad thing that he knows.”

Peter hates it when Chris is reasonable, and he tells him so. “You’re not going to let me stay mad, are you?”

Chris pulls Peter close. “You were born to this, Peter. You grew up with the need for secrecy ingrained in you.  You don’t understand what it’s like to suddenly have all these new abilities, the temptation to show them off. Stiles probably already feels bad enough. Do you want to add to that?”

“Yes,” Peter grumbles. ”I want him to feel bad enough that  he won’t ever do anything so risky again.” He’s aware it sounds cruel, but he wants to make sure Stiles understands that he’s putting them all in danger. They hear the jeep pull up, followed by Scott’s truck, and Peter sighs against Chris’s neck. “Showtime.”

The door swings open and Stiles walks in, Scott right on his heels, holding onto a crucifix for dear life. He raises it at Peter and Chris, and then lowers it looking embarrassed when Peter gives him an unimpressed glare. “So, um, not vampires?” he says weakly.

Peter ignores him, eyes fixed on Stiles. He sniffs the air subtly, and recoils. Stiles absolutely _reeks_ of panic, fear and regret, and any thoughts Peter had of calling him out disappear as his wolf howls at him to comfort his packmate. He steps towards hm and opens his arms. “Come here, pup.” Stiles is hesitant, but he lets himself be pulled into an embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Alpha,” he mumbles into Peter’s ear, and Peter can tell from Stiles’s scent and his steady heartbeat that he really means it.

“Shhh, cub. We’ll talk later.” Peter rubs a calming hand down the back of Stiles’s neck, squeezing just enough to settle Stiles’s wolf. Peter’s aware that Scott’s standing there watching, but Scott can wait. The most important thing right now is calming his boy down.

Chris steps forward, nodding to Scott. “You wanna come through to the living room? They’ll join us in a minute.” Scott nods mutely and follows Chris, and then it’s just Peter and Stiles. Peter lets Stiles go once his scent’s turned from panicked and afraid to something closer to normal. Nervous still, but that’s to be expected. This will be Stiles’s first time revealing his other nature to someone. It’s a big step.

“Sweetheart, I want you to be the one to show him,” Peter says. “He knows you, trusts you more than us.”

“But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn’t want to know me? What if he _tells?_ ” Stiles is starting to panic again, Peter can tell.

Peter takes Stiles’s face in his hands and gives him a soft kiss. “It’ll be fine, darling, It’s just like coming out, only with claws.”

Stiles buries his head in Peter’s neck. “You’re really going to make me do this, aren’t you?”

“I really am.” Stiles needs to know firsthand what the consequences of his carelessness will be, experience that uncertainty of revealing such a huge part of himself. He looks so worried though, that Peter takes pity on him. “Sweetheart, it’s _Scott._ If anyone will be okay with this, it’s your brother. Remember, he grew up hearing the same stories from his mom that you did from your dad. And we know he believes in demons, so this isn’t that much of a stretch.”

Stiles straightens up and takes a deep breath. “Yeah. It’s Scott. It’ll be fine. Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

Scott’s perched on the edge of the couch, tension radiating off him. It’s in stark contrast to Chris, who’s sitting back, tie loosened, one ankle slung lazily over his opposite thigh, barefoot and drinking a beer. Scott’s bottle sits in front of him untouched. His eyes lock onto Stiles, who takes a few steps forwards and then sits beside him. Peter can sense Stiles gathering his resolve, and he’s absurdly proud of his baby wolf, despite the fact that his foolishness is what led them here. Maybe Chris is right. Maybe it's not a bad thing if Scott knows.

“Scott, I’m not possessed.” 

Scott nods. “That explains why the salt didn’t hold you.”

Stiles runs a hand down his face, and Peter sees that it’s shaking slightly. He slots himself in next to Stiles and places a comforting hand on his hip. “First thing first, Scott. What we’re going to tell you never leaves this room, understand?” Scott nods as Peter continues, “We’re talking about our lives here. There are people out there who would kill us in a heartbeat.”

Scott stills at that. “Why? What are you, exactly?”

Peter gives Stiles a subtle nudge. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Stiles exhales loudly. “I’m a werewolf, Scott.”

Scott stares at him, before blurting out “Werewolves aren’t real.”

“Yeah dude, they are. Wanna see?”

Scott nods dumbly. Stiles closes his eyes, and when he opens them they’re blazing gold. As Peter watches, Stiles’s features stretch and distort, ridges appearing on his face, fangs dropping into place, claws growing where previously there had been short, buffed nails. Scott makes a slightly strangled noise, and moves backwards instinctively.  Stiles shifts back in the blink of an eye and puts a hand on Scott’s wrist. “Scotty? It’s just me. I’m still me, I promise.” His eyes are pleading, and Peter’s heart lurches in his chest for his baby right now. What Scott says now could break his boy. He holds his breath, waiting.

The thing about Scott though, is that for all he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, he possesses vast amounts of emotional intelligence. Which is why the next thing out of his mouth is, ”I can’t believe I’ve been sending Cat Facts to a freaking _Werewolf_ , man.”

“Ha!” Stiles exclaims delightedly. “I _knew_ that was you!” Scott grins, and the tension in the room eases by about a thousand notches.

 Stiles pulls Scott into a rough hug, and Scott lets him. After a second though, he pulls back, wrinkling his nose. “You’re still wet. And cold. Go change.”

“Yes, sweetheart, go and put on something dry and we’ll fill Scott in a little more on what he needs to –“ Peter stops, eyes narrowing. “Stiles, sweet boy, is that my silk Armani tie that I’ve been looking for? _And is it wet?_ ”

Stiles flushes, looking guilty. “It matched the shirt better than mine? And some asshole threw water on me – it wasn’t my fault!” He points at Scott.

“Hmmm. Add that to the list of things you and I will be talking about later, pup.”

Chris interjects, “Let the kid get changed, Peter. We’ve got more important things to talk about than a tie.”  He turns to Scott, and asks, “What would you like to know?”

Scott starts to open his mouth and then pauses, looking between the three of them. Chris flaps a hand at Stiles. “Go get dry, Stiles. Scott’s fine.”  Scott watches as Stiles heads upstairs without protest, before asking Chris, “So, you’re both werewolves as well?”

Peter catches Chris’s eye, giving him a subtle nod, and they both shift. Scott looks from one to another, his jaw dropping open. “That’s so…..” Peter waits for him to say _hideous, shocking, disgusting_ , all things they’ve heard before. But what comes next is “…freaking awesome!”

And in that moment, Peter gets it, gets exactly why Stiles is so devoted to Scott. This kid has Stiles’s back all the way, and if that includes rolling with the fact that Stiles and his partners are supernatural beings, that’s what Scott’s going to do. Peter grins toothily, and slurs round his fangs, “Glad you think so.” Scott does genuinely appear more fascinated that afraid, Peter‘s glad to note. But still, he shifts back, if only so he can speak properly. “You see why we insist on secrecy. Stiles did a foolish and dangerous thing, risking revealing himself.”

“It did stop Eva crying, though,” Stiles says from the doorway. He’s changed into jeans and a tee and dried his hair off, and some of the tightness has left his face. He turns to Scott. “You’re really okay with this?”

Scott doesn’t answer straight away, and Peter approves, respects that Scott’s taking the time to get his thoughts in order. “I’m kinda bummed you kept it from me, to be honest. I was worried about you. And do you know how hard it was to convince a priest to bless a bucket of water?” Peter snorts at that, trying to imagine it. “Seriously though, this is way better than a demon. I’m cool with it, I think.”

Stiles flops down on the couch between Peter and Scott and pulls them both into a hug. “Best bro ever,” he mumbles against Scott’s side.

Scott just grins and messes up Stiles’ damp hair. In retaliation, Stiles punches Scott in the bicep, in what’s probably meant to be a playful manner, but has Scott pulling away flinching. “Ow, that hurt!’ he whines.

Stiles shrugs. “Hundred-dollar tie, Scotty. Hundred-dollar tie.”

 

* * *

 

 Scott watches as Stiles curls up against Peters side, calling him Alpha and baring his throat, and he seems surprised. “Wait, Peter’s in charge? He’s the, what, boss wolf?”

“I’m the Alpha, Scott,” Pete replies, slightly stung. “Who else would it be?” Scott’s eyes flick over to Chris, and Peter arches an incredulous brow. “Really?”

“I just thought, he’s older, and he’s the sensible one.” Chris beams at that, and Peter pouts.

“There’s a reason the H comes first in HA, Scott,” Peter tells him imperiously. That leads into a whole conversation about werewolves and packs, and Scott has questions, _so many questions_. They talk about strength and healing and vision and hearing and pack structure and mates, and by the time the discussion ends a couple of hours later, Scott looks slightly shell shocked.

 Stiles calls Kira, and tells her apologetically that he dragged Scott out for drinks and now he’s not fit to drive, so Scott will be staying over with them. “Why did you do that?” Scott asks.

“Because in an hour or two, this is _really_ going to hit you, and you’re better off being here when it does,” Stiles answers sagely.

He’s right, too. Stiles is grabbing a beer after dinner when Scott taps him on the shoulder. “Show me again?”

Stiles recognizes that look on Scott’s face, remembers the emotional roller coaster vividly, so he’s gentle. He extends a hand, and slowly, slowly, lets his claws slide out. It’s enough. Scott bites his lip. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re really a werewolf.”

Stiles nods, retracts his claws, and holds Scott against his chest while his friend quietly freaks out.  To Scott’s credit, he calms down a lot more quickly than Stiles had when it was him. Scott’s heartbeat goes from racing to steady within a space of half an hour, and afterwards, his head snaps up in sudden realization. “This was the big secret that freaked you out!” 

“Uh huh.” Stiles examines Scott closely. “You’re really okay with this? You still wanna hang out?” 

Scott gives him that lopsided grin of his. “ You’re my bro, Stiles. Even if you’re ugly as fuck as a wolf.”

Stiles laughs, and holds Scott in a headlock until he apologizes and admits that Stiles is an _awesome_ wolf, thank you very much.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out the tie’s not _completely_ unsalvageable. Peter uses it the very next evening to tie Stiles’s wrists over his head, while he edges him for an hour in retaliation for taking Peter’s possessions without asking – that’s just rude. He is the Alpha after all, and he deserves some respect.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
